Just the Three of Us
by Jasmine Black
Summary: what happens after the final battle, this is a story about those that are left behind Remus/Hermione...with Hermione/Sirius/Harry in later chapters please read and review. *Finished*
1. Gone

Chapter One  
  
Gone.  
  
He was gone. Stolen from me by an unforgivable curse. I could hear people around me; all the voices said the same things. He was a hero, he saved his life. But I didn't care, he was gone, and I was alone.  
  
I clung to him, not wanting him to be gone. 'Don't take him please I need him' he was my strength, my everything.  
  
'Come back, please come back to me. Don't leave'  
  
I could feel people try to take him from me. Telling me that he was gone, but that he died honorably. I didn't care; all I cared about was gone.  
  
He was my love; I've loved him for as long as I can remember. And now he was gone. I don't know how long I cried for clinging to him. I didn't care I wasn't ready to leave him.  
  
I could feel someone kneeling down next to me. I could hear the voice. 'Hermione you have to let go, he's gone.' No I wasn't gonna let him be taken from me. I clung tighter to him, burying my head in his chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder, why wouldn't people just leave me be.  
  
'Hermione, come he wouldn't of wanted this. He would want you to go on. For your sake for the sake of the baby, please let go.'  
  
I could tell that who ever it was, was crying as well. I looked up and dark brown eyes meet mine. My love he had blue eyes, I will never forget those eyes. He had been crying his face stained with tears. I let him take my love from me. I watched as he carefully laid him on the ground. He crossed his hands on his chest and put his wand in his hand. I could see him crying, he was alone the last one left. All of his friends taken by the same man, only he was left.  
  
I could hear him speaking, speaking to my dead husband. I will never forget those words.  
  
'You did it, you saved him. Because of you he defeat him, he was given the chance to defeat him. You are a hero, my friend, and now you go to a better place. Wait for us; we will join you when it is time. I will keep my promise, I will protect her. '  
  
I watched as his tears ran down his face. I felt myself moving, I was stiff all over, but numb to the pain. I went to him and cradled him in my arms. We cried into each others shoulders. We stayed this way for a while. Neither of us wanting him to be gone  
  
I felt him pull away from me. 'Come we need to go' All I could do was nod. I watched as he said one last thing to my husband.  
  
'You did well Moony, we will always remember you'  
  
I crawled to my love and kissed his cold lips one last time. 'Wait for me, my love, waits for me.'  
  
I felt myself being pulled up; we slowly walked away from him. Holding each other.  
  
'Don't leave me, please I can't bear to be alone, please don't leave me Sirius.'  
  
"I promise, I will always be here when you need me. I promised Moony and I will live up to it.'  
  
We walked off the battle field, ignoring those that tried to talk to us. Just wanting to get away from it all.  
  
I could see him from under Sirius arm; He was walking away from it as well, avoiding everything around him. I heard Sirius call out to him. I watched as he faulted in his steps, and slowly turned around. His once beautiful green eyes bloodshot from crying.  
  
He had just defeated the dark lord and he was crying. I watched as he ran towards us. He embraced us both in his arms, crying heavily.  
  
'I'm sorry, so sorry' I heard him say. Why was he sorry? I didn't understand. He was a hero, because of him, we were all safe know.  
  
'It's my fault; he's dead because of me. I should have died not him. Hermione I'm so sorry' I knew what he was talking about know. He blamed himself for my loves death. It wasn't his fault; Remus did what he always does. He always cared more for those around him than he did himself.  
  
'Shh Harry, it wasn't your fault, Remus new what he was doing. He knew you needed to live to defeat him.'  
  
I felt him grab me harder, He was still crying. So was I. the three of us stayed this way, comforting each other, the last three left. We cried for everyone, for Ron and Ginny, For Neville and Lavender, for James and Lily, For Remus. All taken by the same evil. All gone.  
  
But he left me a gift, a precious gift. He left me a part of himself, he left me pregnant. I couldn't do this alone. I needed him. I don't know what to do. He always took care of that he was the strong one, not me. I cried harder, embracing Harry and Sirius as hard as I could.  
  
He was Gone, they were all gone and all we could do was try and live our lives the best we could. Toghter we could get through this, we still had each other. He would want us to be toghter; he would want us to go on.  
Chapter 2 will be posted soon; I intended to make a small story from this. Hopefully it didn't come out to bad. It sounded great in my head, but once I wrote it down I couldn't get the words out the way I wanted them too. Please read and Review. Tell me if it's too confusing. 


	2. Gift

Chapter 2:  
The next few months went by slowly. I would of given up hope had it not been for Sirius and Harry. Together we got threw it all.  
  
I'm 7 months along now. Sirius and Harry even went so far as to move in with me. They told me that they wanted to stay close. I just think that they didn't wish to alone either. I didn't mind ii needed the company.  
  
Smiling, I watched the two flying around on broomsticks outside. They said it calmed them; I had no reason to believe it didn't. I watched as Harry flew in circles around Sirius. I could see him smiling. It had been months since any of us had smiled.  
  
I watched as they both landed and made their way inside. Turning from the window I proceeded into the living room. I needed to put my feet up, I needed to relax.  
  
Settling down, I felt a kick. Putting a hand to my swelling stomach I could feel Remus's gift to me moving around. This child was what he left me; I knew that with this child a piece of him would always be with me.  
  
I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't need to look up; I could tell who it was. Resting my head on his shoulder I slowly started to relax.  
  
I felt as he placed his hand on my stomach. The baby kicking in response. 'He is active today. Has he's father strength.'  
  
I laughed. 'What makes you think it's a boy, Sirius.'  
  
'Simple, I have a gut feeling about these kinds of things. My gut says boy.'  
  
'Well I for one think it's a girl'  
  
'You would, Hermione. If it is a girl I'm sure it'll be just as beautiful as her mother.'  
  
I looked towards the source of the voice that had made that last comment. It had not come from next to me. Green eyes meet mine. Harry was smiling again.  
  
'Thank you, Harry.'  
  
'Just stating the truth, Hermione.' I just smiled at him. 'I am gonna make dinner, It's my turn.'  
  
I watched as he made his way into the kitchen. I could feel Sirius arms encircling me. I could feel his warmth. I relaxed in his arms. Still sad, still missing my love, but happy as well.  
  
Happy that I had Sirius. Happy that I had Harry. Together we will move on. We will help each other. Feeling lonely and at the same time content.  
  
This baby would be loved, it would have two fathers. Two men that already loved it. I could not wait to see it, my gift.  
  
I heard Harry's voice call to us. The warm arms leaving me, then the same hands helping me to stand.  
  
'Come on girly, dinner's ready.'  
  
I followed Sirius into the kitchen. I sat myself at the table. Laughing as Sirius turned Harry's hair Green. He was always able to make us laugh. He kept us happy. Always joking.  
  
Harry didn't notice. That made it funnier. I watched as Sirius calmly sat down next to me. Years of practice enabling him to keep a straight face.  
  
We. Ate dinner in silence. Harry still not realizing the green hair. I couldn't look at him without laughing. He just though I was happy. For the first time in months I truly was happy and I realized that I'd never be lonely again.  
  
Authors note: I plan on writing at least two more chapters. I'm sorry this one is so short I promise to make the next one longer. 


	3. baby

Chapter 3: Baby  
  
'Push Hermione. It won't be long now.'  
  
Finally it was time. It hurt, it hurt bad, but the day finally arrived. I would see my gift soon; Remus's gift would be here soon.  
  
I had insisted on Sirius being here, I needed his strength to get through this. It was taking to long, I'm not sure how long, but I know it had been hours since I felt the first pain. He was here with me through it all. I was happy about that.  
  
'One more, Hermione. One more and you'll get to meet mini moony.'  
  
I laughed despite the pain. Mini moony, leave to Sirius to joke even at a time like this. It did make me feel better. One more push, I could do it, I had to. I pushed, I pushed with all my might, and I was rewarded.  
  
Crying, I could hear it crying. Finally it was here. The gift. It's a boy I heard someone say.  
  
'Told you so' Came Sirius voice from next to me. 'You did good.'  
  
He was here, Remus son was finally here. I watched as the doctors handed him to me. I pulled back the blanket covering his face. He was beautiful. Blue eyes, his father's eyes.  
  
I could feel the tears on my face, but these tears where happy tears.  
  
'He is beautiful Hermione, perfect.'  
  
I nodded my head, he was perfect. He even had a bit of light brown hair on his small head.  
  
'I'm going to get Harry; he will want to meet him.'  
  
I watched as Sirius left. He ran out of them room. He was just as happy as I was. He had been waiting for his arrival as well.  
  
Small fingers encircled mine. Perfect tiny fingers. I could hear the door opening again. I couldn't tell who it was, I didn't care I was to bust staring at my gift.  
  
'He is beautiful Hermione'  
  
I heard Harry's voice say in my ear. He sounded happy, so was I.  
  
'Sirius do you wish to hold him'  
  
I watched as Sirius made his way back towards me, he carefully lifted the small bundle from my arms. I watched as he smiled down at him, he was happy.  
  
I watched as tears fell from his eyes, he slowly handed him to Harry. Smiling the whole time.  
  
Harry was smiling as well; he carefully took him into his arms and started rocking him back and forth. He belonged to all of us, Remus didn't know it when he left, but he had actually left us all a gift.  
  
'What is his name, Hermione?'  
  
I looked towards Harry who was still holding him. A name, I never thought that far ahead, I didn't have an answer.  
  
'I don't know I haven't thought of one. Why don't you two name him for me.'  
  
'Are you sure Hermione, He is your son.'  
  
'No Sirius he is our son' I indicated him, myself and Harry. I could see him fighting back his tears at my words. Harry looked in awe.  
  
'I think I have a perfect name'  
  
I watched as he walked towards Harry and whisper something in his ear. Harry smiled and nodded his head yes.  
  
'How does, James Moony Lupin sound to you'  
  
'It sounds prefect, Sirius.'  
  
Harry handed James back to me, it was prefect. Remus would of liked it, I know he would of. Liked it. My little James Moony Lupin.  
  
I heard Sirius say he had something he had to take care of and that he would return shortly. He gave me a kiss on my head and left us. Harry moved to sit next to me. I smiled at him, he smiled back.  
  
I could feel myself getting sleepy, I handed a sleeping James to Harry. I watched behind half closed eyes as he softly laid him down in the bassinet proved by the hospital. He smiled once more at James, before returning to my side.  
  
'Sleep Hermione, I will be here when you awake.'  
  
With one final nod, I slowly feel asleep, happy that my gift had finally arrived.  
  
James Moony Lupin.  
  
Authors Note:" I want to thank everyone for the reviews, and there will be another chapter coming up from Sirius point of view. 


	4. Sirius Eye

Chapter 4: Sirius Eye

    He was prefect. I had told Hermione as much. Our family was now complete. 

I handed James back to his mother. She was happy. Happier than I had seen her in a while.

I had told her to rest and that I would be return. I had something I had to do.

I took one last look before I left. Harry was holding him now. He looked happy.

I made my way out of the hospital. I had only one thing in mind.

Once outside I apperated. When I reappeared I was standing in a graveyard.

This is where they are. This is were he is.

I took my time as I walked. Coming upon my first destination, I took a moment to collect my thoughts.

I looked down at the two headstones I had stopped in between.

_                            Lily Potter                                                  James Potter_

_June 15, 1963__ – _October 31, 1986___February 6, 1963_ – ___October 31, 1986___

_                   Wife, Friend, and Mother                             Husband, Friend, and Father_

_              Died while protecting her only son.                   Died while protecting his family_

Not the first to be killed, not the last.

They were family, my family.

     'I wish you two could be here. It still hurts that you two are gone. It always will. Your son has grown into a great man. He did it; he killed him eight months ago. We all live in peace now. Be proud of him. We both miss you two very much and someday we shall all be toghter again.'

Not bothering to wipe my tears. I said a last goodbye to Lily and James and moved onto my next destination. 

It wasn't too far from James and Lily's graves I found it. They were right next to each other. The family had wished it so.

_                     Ronald Weasley                                                                 Virginia Weasley_

_April 18, 1985__ - _September 8, 2006___                               _June 25, 1986__ – __September 8, 2006____

_               Brother, Friend, and Son                                                Sister, Friend, and Daughter_

_     Shall always be remembered for his great                        shall all remember her sacrifice. She gave_

_            Bravery in the face of danger_.                                            _Her life so another would live._

I remember that day well. It was the day Harry had finally asked Ginny to be his wife. We were all there. We had thought that we were safe, safe to celebrate. We were wrong. He found us. We didn't see it coming. They had appeared out of nowhere. 

Ron had been brave. He fought strongly. We had all lost track of each other in the chaos. Ron…poor Ron.

He had followed a lone death eater. One who was trying to slip away. He had cornered him by the door. They had dueled. In the end the death eater had won. With one final curse he was gone. The death eater didn't get far.

George Weasley had seen it all happen. He had managed to knock him out before he escaped. We didn't know at the time who it was. He had still been wearing his mask.

We had found out later that it was Peter. The traitor. Harry had told me later that he thought Ron must of known it was him. Must of seen the hand.

Ron had hated him, almost as much as I did. He had betrayed Ron too. It was something Ron could never forget.

At almost the same time that Ron had died, so did Ginny. Harry never left her side trying to protect her. In the end she had given her life for his. Harry hadn't seen it coming.

The death eater had come up from behind him. His wand raised at Harry's back he had sent an unforgivable at him.

Ginny had seen it. She had jumped in the path of the curse. Harry had turned just as the curse hit her.

He was never the same after that. None of us were. Two of our greatest gone. The war had progressed rapidly after that.

I stood at their graves for a while. I didn't know what to say. So said the only thing I could think of.

'Harry misses you both. We all do. I just wanted to let you know that it's over. We won. Harry did it.'

Not being able to think of anything else to say I moved on. I still had two more graves to visit. The hardest ones.

I made my way to the first grave. He too had given his life for another. He had given his life for mine. He had surprised everyone. I never thought that he would ever give his life for mine. I still don't understand why he did.

It had happen during another attack. Just a few months before the final battle. We had ended up tighter. When the death eaters had seen him they all got madder. He had betrayed them, they had just found out.

They surrounded us fast. It was just the two of us. We had managed to fight off most of them. In the end it had come down to only one of them being left.

The sole death eater had sent out a final curse aimed at me. I heard his words before he sent it.

'You can watch him die, before I kill you.'

Just like Ginny had done for Harry, he did for me. He simply stepped in front of me, took the curse that was meant for me. He should pf let me die. I never gave him a reason to like me, I was always mean. I regret that everyday. The death eater had fled before I had the chance to strike back. He had gotten what he wanted.

I wish I had gotten to know him better, wish I had taken the time to say at least one nice thing to him. I wish I had, had the chance to say thank you.

_                                                         Severus Snape_

_August 1, 1963__ – __July 2, 2008___

_                                        He did a great service to us all. He risked_

_                                        His life daily for the safety of ours. He died_

_                                        An honorable man. He will be missed by _

_                                                                 Many._

I knelt down in front of his grave. I had laid a single envelope on top of it. Dumbledore had given this to me about 2 months ago. He thought I would be the one to like to deliver it to him.

'Severus, I still don't know what to say. You saved my life. You should of let me die, I didn't deserve any better. This belongs to you. Order of Merlin First Class, these are the papers to prove it. You deserve no less. Thank you Severus, thank you.'

Standing, I wiped away some of the tears that had fallen. So many good people gone.

I made my way to the last grave I needed to visit. Stepping up to his grave, I fell to my knees once more.

_                                                    Remus J. Lupin_

_July 7, 1963__ – __November 10, 2008___

_                                             Friend, Husband, and Father_

_                                      Loved by all. He gave his life for another_

_                                                     And saved us all_

'Moony, I miss you buddy. Hermione misses you. You did a great thing my friend; because of you Harry was able to kill him.'

Father, Hermione had insisted on it being on his tombstone. She had said that he would have been a great father. I agree, he would have.

'You have a son Moony. He is beautiful. Hermione insisted on letting me name him. Amazing woman she is. He has your eyes. He is prefect. His name is James Moony Lupin. I know that she'll want to show you him herself. As soon as she and baby are out of the hospital, Harry and I will bring them. He is beautiful Moony, and thanks to you he will have a prefect life. A life without fear. I have to go now, but I'll be back soon, we all will.'

Waiting a few seconds before standing, I couldn't see through my tears. I slowly make my way out of the cemetery, promising to everyone that I'd be back soon, that we all will.

Authors Note: I wasn't sure on the dates…some are made up, please let me know if any could be considered wrong? More chapters still left to come.


	5. Wait for Me

Chapter 5: Wait for me

Today was the day. Today my little baby would meet his father.

I look at him sleeping soundly in his crib. Only a week ago he graced us with his presence. 

Sirius and Harry promised to take us to see his father. I knew Harry wanted to see Ginny as well. He has lost so much, but he still has Sirius, me and now little James.

I could hear Sirius calling for me from downstairs. It was time. 

I lifted my prefect son out of the crib. He didn't notice just keep sleeping. He looks so much like his father. Perfect.

I could see Harry out of the corner of my eye. He was gathering the babies stuff. 

'Let's go Harry. It's time.'

He lifted his head and nodded in agreement.

I followed him down the stairs. Sirius was waiting for us. Sirius took James from me so that I could put my cloak on.

Sirius was great. He never complained about little James. He always wanted to help. I even found him singing to him last night.

Sirius handed James back to me, and we headed out the door. Sirius insisted on taking brooms. Apprating was too dangerous for little James he said.

I handed James to Harry. I felt that he would be safer in Harry's arms. I didn't like flying. I joined Sirius on his broom; I was still too weak to fly on my own.

It took only a half an hour to reach the graveyard where our friends and loved ones laid.

I took James from Harry and started walking into the graveyard. I wanted to visit everyone. They all deserved to see my perfect bundle. 

I could tell that Sirius and Harry were walking on either side of me. We made our way through in silence.

Harry turned towards two graves towards the front. I followed him. I watched as he knelt in front of his parents graves. Silent tears begging to fall from his eyes. 

Sirius knelt down next to him. I watched as the both paid their respects to James and Lily. I could hear Harry's words as he spoke to them.

'Mom, Dad I miss you. I always will. Dad you have a namesake now. Remus's son. Little James Moony Lupin. He looks like his father, he is perfect. I just thought that you would want to know.'

I watched as Sirius and Harry stood back up and turned towards me. They were both wiping tears from their face. I smiled encouragingly at them.

The three of us made our way towards Ron's and Ginny's graves. Harry's tears becoming more frequent. 

I slowly knelt in front of their graves. I could feel the tears coming down my own cheeks. I missed them both so much. 

'Hey guys. I wanted to introduce you to someone. My son, James Moony Lupin. He is perfect. We all miss you guys so much. Someday we will all be together again.'

I turned towards Harry whom was kneeling at Ginny's grave. He didn't seem to be able to find any words to say to her. Sirius was standing behind us, his hands on our shoulders. 

I watched as Harry leaned forward and placed a kiss on her grave. 

I slowly pulled my self up. Sirius and I waited patiently for Harry. 

I watched as Harry laid two flowers on her grave. He turned towards Ron's grave next and laid some on his as well.

We waited until he finally rose. Nodding to us that he was okay. I knew better. He wasn't okay. None of us were.

Harry and I followed Sirius towards the next grave. I knew how hard it was for him to see his grave. Severus Snape. 

We both watched as Sirius knelt at his grave. He said nothing he just closed his eyes and sat there. 

Harry placed a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius felt guilty. He felt that he didn't deserve to live, that Severus should never have given his life for his. 

I understood this. But Severus did what he thought was right. And it was right. He was a great man.

As soon as Sirius rose we made our way towards the final grave. I could feel myself shaking slightly as we got closer.

I handed James off to Sirius and knelt in front of my loves grave. God I missed him so much.

'Love, he is here, finally. Little James Moony Lupin. He looks just like you. He is perfect....'

Sirius knelt next to me with James in his arms. I could see that he was crying again as well. I could feel my own tears flowing freely as looked down at my sleeping son.

'I miss you. I miss you so much. I know that we will be together again someday. Wait for me.'

I leaned forward and laid a kiss upon his headstone. I watched as Harry laided flowers on his grave. He to was crying. I could tell that he still blamed himself. It wasn't his fault.

I slowly stood up again. I stood there for a while just staring down at my love's grave. Sirius pulled himself to his feet as well. I watched as he handed James over to Harry.

He pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel the wetness on his shirt from his own tears, as I cried on his shoulder.

I heard little James cry in Harry's arms. I pulled myself away from Sirius and went to my son. Harry was trying to calm him, but he was hungry their was nothing Harry could do.

I took James from him and slowly started to walk away. Sirius and Harry were following me. We slowly made our way out of the graveyard, stopping at our brooms. I turned around once again to face the graves of our loved ones.

'Wait for me, my love. Wait for me.'

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Been busy. Anyways one more chapter left. From an interesting point of view. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me. 


	6. From Above

Chapter six: From Above

Here I was surrounded by all the people that I had ever lost. We all watched in silence as the three figures entered the graveyard where we all laid.

I could see that they were already staring to cry. I watched as they made their way towards Lily and James's grave sites. Harry and Sirius were kneeling in front of them.

Looking next to me, I could see that James and Lily were smiling as they watched their son. 

'He is a great man; I only wish I could tell him so.'  I heard Lily say. I watched as James put his arm around her trying to comfort her. 

I turned my attention back down to the three figures below us. I watched as my love tried to comfort the two men kneeling on the ground in front of her.

She was so beautiful, she always will be. I only wish that I could hold her in my arms again.

I watched as Sirius and Hermione followed Harry towards the next grave. Ginny and Ron's.

Turning to look at the two red heads besides me, I noticed that Ginny was crying. Ron was trying to comfort her. She missed Harry; I could see it in her eyes.

I walked over to where they were standing; I put my arm around her trying to comfort her as she watched the scene below. Ron smiled gratefully at me.

I turned back to the three below us. Harry was knelling at Ginny's grave. I could see that he was crying. Hermione was kneeling next to him. I watched as Harry kissed Ginny's tombstone. He then placed flowers on each of their graves. 

I could hear my love speaking to them both. I looked towards Ron who was smiling down at his two friends. He missed them, but was happy that they were still going on.

As I turned my attention back down, I watched as Sirius made his way over towards Sevres's grave. I could tell he felt guilty. I could see the tears poring down his face.

Next to me I could hear Severus scowling as he too watched.

'I did what was right, he needs to move on.' 

I turned towards him; although he was trying to sound mean I could tell that he was happy. Happy that he was able to redeem himself. 

I often overheard James and him yelling at each other, just like old times. James would tell him that he had already been redeemed way before he gave his life for Sirius's. But he would never believe it.

Once again I turned to watch the three below us. I watched as my love knelt before my grave. Her voice was sweet as she spoke to me.

My son, I had a son. I could see him from here. I watched as Sirius handed him to Harry as he tried to comfort Hermione. 

He was beautiful perfect. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find James stand next to me, a smile on his face.

I turned towards the others. They were all looking at me. Ron, Ginny, Lily, and Severus. They were all smiling.

'He is beautiful Moony.' I heard James say. I just nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes that I hadn't realized were there.

Turning back down I watch as Harry tried to comfort my crying son. I smiled as I noticed that he was having no luck. 

My love took my son from him, and slowly made her way out of the grave yard. I smiled as I heard her words.

'Wait for me'

I will wait for her, we all will. We are waiting for all of them. 

For know I was happy, happy to see that the three of them still had each other. 

That they know had my son. I knew they would love him and spoil him. 

Yet I still ached, ached to hold my love one last time. Ached to hold my son.

I turned to leave with my friends. They were all waiting for me. We would wait for them together. 

I turned one last time to watch as the three of them disappeared on their broomsticks.

'I will wait for you. And thank you my love for the most perfect gift. Thank you for giving me a son. I will always love him and you.'

James Moony Lupin, he was perfect. I knew she could not hear me but I felt the need to say it anyways.

'Hold on to him, and when you do you will be holding me.'

THE END

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all liked the way it ended. I might redo it later, seeing as I did it in a rush. Thanks again.


End file.
